1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooling system with a suspended ceiling disposed underneath cooling pipes.
2. Prior Art
Different heating or cooling systems for the regulation of temperature in a space are known. If these systems use a particular heating or cooling medium, for example a fluid, they can as a rule serve as a cooling as well as also a heating system. Therefore conventional hot water heating systems could in principle also act as cooling or air-conditioning installations if, for example water of 2.degree. C. were to flow in it. Nevertheless, heating and cooling technologies have developed to some extent separate from one another which is also related to the fact that the cooling technology is technically more difficult to master than the heating technology. While, as a rule, in heating technology only heat accumulates regardless of whether or not the process is one of combustion or resistance heating, in the cooling process heat also accumulates which must be dissipated. This fundamental difference is, however, without great significance if only the end apparatus is considered through which flow or steam the cooled/heated media.
Dealing separately with cooling and heating systems is also appropriate for the reason that hot air rises while cold air falls. Because of this physical effect it is reasonable to utilize the floor of a space for heating and the ceiling of this space for cooling.
Numerous ceilings are already known in which relatively thick pipes or also capillary pipes through which a cooling medium flows are either installed directly in a ceiling or disposed in a suspended ceiling (Marktu/ bersicht Ku/ hldecken (Market Review Cooling Ceiling), Journal "Trockenbau", 1991, No. 7, pp. 46 to 51). In these cooling ceilings the cooling takes place through direct contact of the cooling pipe with a radiating ceiling or a radiating sheet metal.
An arrangement for ceiling cooling is also known in which cooling pipes extend between the space ceiling proper and a suspended ceiling (DE-OS 14 84 065). However, these cooling pipes are embedded in a heat-conducting carrier which, in turn, has a metal connection with the suspended ceiling giving off the cooling.
Furthermore, a subceiling is known having cooling pipes through which flows a cooling medium and the metal of which is in direct contact with arcuate heat-radiating metal sheets (DE-OS 27 12 592). However, this subceiling has a low degree of cooling efficiency.
Further is known a cooling ceiling for space air cooling having heat guidance rails suspended from a ceiling and through which flows cooling water (DE-GM 91 02 260). Ceiling elements are detachably disposed on those heat guidance rails. This cooling ceiling also has only a relatively low cooling effect. Moreover it offers no solution to the problems of condensation water.
Lastly, a suspended ceiling is also known which is disposed below a space ceiling and above which are disposed cooling pipes through which flows a cooling medium (USSR Patent 740 059; Reichel: Klimakomponente Ku/ hldecke, Journal "Technik am Bau", No. 4, 1989, pp. 325 to 327). In the case of this ceiling the degree of cooling is also relatively poor.